


Shook Me All Night Long

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, tagging smut is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: There were already days Tony could scarcely believe his relationship with Rhodey was something he deserved to have, and now the addition of Pepper to the relationship seemed beyond imagination. However, the ease with which Pepper had slid into their dynamic wasn’t going to be an excuse to half-ass the establishment of this new, triad relationship.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shook Me All Night Long  
> Collaborator Name: @thudworm  
> Card Number: 3093  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983471  
> Square Filled: T1- Date Night  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: Threesome, PWP,   
> Summary: There were already days Tony could scarcely believe his relationship with Rhodey was something he deserved to have, and now the addition of Pepper to the relationship seemed beyond imagination. However, the ease with which Pepper had slid into their dynamic wasn’t going to be an excuse to half-ass the establishment of this new, triad relationship.  
> Word Count: 2,404

Tony was going to owe Rhodey so many blowjobs for being right about this. Booking a hotel suite for this part of their date was his idea, even if Tony maybe went a bit overboard by going for the Executive Suite. It was opulently decorated through all the rooms of the suite, the sitting area, study, and bedroom. The bathroom featured a jacuzzi with room for at least 6 people, and there was a balcony with a view over the whole city. 

Of course, the main feature was located in the bedroom- a super-king sized bed, with more than enough space for all three of them. Tony had been the first to sprawl out on the bed, but he was quickly joined by Pepper next to him and Rhodey on her other side. It felt like something out of a dream (or fantasy), but Tony resisted the urge to say that out loud. He knew both of his dates well enough to expect one, or both, of them to take the chance to pinch him to prove it was real. 

There were already days Tony could scarcely believe his relationship with Rhodey was something he deserved to have, and now the addition of Pepper to the relationship seemed beyond imagination. However, the ease with which Pepper had slid into their dynamic wasn’t going to be an excuse to half-ass the establishment of this new, triad relationship. Rhodey thankfully was in complete agreement with Tony, hence the hotel suite recommendation. It was neutral territory, unlike the bedroom he and Rhodey had shared for years; their aim was to bring Pepper into things as an equal third of three person relationship, rather than as an add-on to an existing couple. 

None of them seemed willing to be the one to make the first move here tonight, until Pepper was the one to break the stalemate by asking “so. How is this going to work with the three of us? I can't exactly say I've done this before.”

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead,” Rhodey replied, which Tony knew was a damned lie. Their previous dates with Pepper hadn’t progressed any further on the bedroom front than making out like teenagers, maybe with some touching; but later in the night, when it was just the two of them, the thought of Pepper joining them was definitely a source of _inspiration_. 

“How hard can it really be, though?” Rhodey finished. Tony snorted with laughter at the word ‘hard’, which was enough to set Pepper and Rhodey off laughing as well.

Tony rolled onto his side so he could reach Rhodey and started stroking him through his fly. “Things are gonna need to be hard at some point,” he pointed out, “or what I have in mind isn’t going to work.” Tony only received a groan in response, but whether that was because of the innuendo or what he was doing to Rhodey wasn’t clear. Not that it particularly mattered to Tony- he was determined to draw plenty more noises from him before the end of the night.

Pepper decided to follow Tony’s lead, and started doing to him what he was doing to Rhodey. Her hand made its way below his waistband, and ever-so-slowly started to stroke his cock. 

Apparently not wanting to be left out of the action, Rhodey started undoing the buttons of Pepper’s shirt. It made quite the view, as inch after inch of skin was revealed. 

Between Pepper’s hand on his cock, the glorious sight of Rhodey rubbing her breasts through the lacy bra she was wearing, and the soft gasps and moans she made whenever he caught her nipples through the fabric, Tony was having trouble maintaining his rhythm as he worked Rhodey’s hard on. 

It took a couple of attempts to get Rhodey’s fly open, because he only had one hand to work with. The other was occupied with pushing Peppers skirt up so that he could explore. Tony’s plan had been to tease her through her panties, but, to his delight, she wasn’t wearing any. He delightedly shared that tidbit with Rhodey, but it was Pepper who replied first. 

“I decided I was fed up with waiting for you two to make a move. If things tonight hadn’t been moving in this direction, I was going to take matters into my own hands.”

“Don’t say it!” Rhodey demanded at the same time as Tony said, “‘matters’ is now my new nickname for Rhodey’s dick.” 

Somehow, in a tangle of limbs, they managed to shed most of their clothing. Touches and kisses were shared depending on who was in reach of who, and Tony could have happily stayed like that forever. 

Eventually Rhodey pulled away from where he was mouthing a trail down Pepper’s chest, and asked Tony an important question. “You said you had something in particular in mind for tonight. What was it?”

It was difficult to pull himself away from touching and being touched. “Oh yeah. Let me just…” Tony trailed off and dug through the pile of clothes until he found his phone in his pants pocket. 

“That’s a nice view,” he heard Pepper whisper to Rhodey, so Tony made a point of remaining bent over as he searched. He may have put a small wiggle in his hips as he started poking at his phone, at least until there was a smack on his ass. Judging by the size of the hand it was probably Rhodey, but when he whirled around to mock glare at the others they both pointed at each other. 

It was short work to bring up the relevant images, and even though they were examples of three men in the position, he got very interested reactions from Pepper as well as Rhodey. 

“Since this is your bright idea, who were you thinking is in which position in this scenario?” Pepper asked. 

“I definitely think you should be the one in the middle,” Tony replied, “but maybe Rhodey and I should flip a coin to decide.”

“Who gets _heads_ or tails, so to speak, you mean?” Rhodey asked with a laugh. Tony had to reward such a terrible pun with a playful thwack on the arm. 

“Or…” Pepper said, “why don’t I get to choose?” She reached out and took hold of Tony’s cock again, stroking it idly. “Since this was your idea, how about you put your money where your mouth is,” she said and raised her finger to his lips. “Assuming, of course, that Rhodey is on board with it that way,” she asked over her shoulder.

“Trust me, getting to slide into you like that is not gonna be a hardship for me,” Rhodey replied. 

Tony lay down on his back in the centre of the bed to give everyone the space they needed to be comfortable. Nothing was worse than having to call a halt to the proceedings because someone’s leg cramped in an awkward position. 

Apparently the sight of his cock was standing to attention was enticing, because instead of moving into position immediately, Pepper first lent down to lick a stripe from the base of his cock right up to the tip. She didn’t stop there, though. It was more teasing than anything else, never taking more than the head of his cock onto her mouth properly. Not to mention the way she was running her fingers up his thighs, skirting close to the sensitive skin behind his balls. 

Tony’s eyes slid halfway closed as he focussed on the sensations of what Pepper was doing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see motion, and when he turned his head to the side he watched Rhodey watching Pepper as he slowly stroked his dick.

Rhodey interrupted after several minutes. “Not that I’m not enjoying the view here, but why don’t we move on to the next stage of the evening. You keep going and things will be over way too soon on Tony’s end.”

Tony flipped Rhodey off without opening his eyes, or at least he aimed his finger in the general direction he thought Rhodey was standing. “I guarantee you I have more stamina than that, but I’m not gonna prove it. Right now what I want more is to get a taste of you.”

Pepper gave Tony’s cock one last long lick before she pulled off of him, but before she could move into position, Rhodey beckoned her over to him. The sight of her and Rhodey standing pressed together like that was insanely hot; Tony made a mental note to ask if they could maybe organise taking some photos, for personal use only- travelling for work could be lonely, but at least having photos to keep him company when he couldn’t have the real deal there in person would be nice. 

Rhodey was whispering something to Pepper, and whatever it was had her giving Tony a considering look before nodding. Whatever surprise Rhodey was cooking up was probably going to be something Tony would enjoy, so he didn’t worry too much about trying to guess. 

There was no hesitation in Pepper’s movement as she shifted into position kneeling over his face, before bending forward to resume where she’d left off with his cock. Tony wasted no time getting to work himself. He took his time exploring her reactions to various techniques, alternating between firm and soft licks, focussing solely on her clit or venturing everywhere with his tongue. Apparently slow and steady wasn’t the way to win the race, because Pepper pinched his thigh and told him to stop teasing. He considered continuing the trial and error, but decided against it- turnabout was fair play, after all, and Tony was sure that if she teamed up with Rhodey to teach him a lesson he would regret it. He settled into a rhythm that Pepper had been vocally appreciative of when he’d been experimenting, and stuck to it. 

He was going to enjoy learning her body the way he now knew Rhodey’s. 

Tony could feel, more than see, the way Rhodey was grinding his erection against Pepper’s ass, but there was no missing Pepper’s reaction when he began to use his fingers. Between Rhodey’s fingers and Tony’s mouth they were able to bring Pepper to a shuddering climax in barely any time at all. 

Tony could tell the moment Rhodey finally stopped teasing Pepper with his fingers and finally got his dick involved. He entered her in one long slide, and the deep moan she made felt amazing around Tony’s cock, as did the way Rhodey’s thrusts had her grinding against his mouth. Tony knew from first hand experience just how well-endowed the other man was, just how good it felt to have Rhodey filling him, stretching him, in all the right ways. 

Tony lost track of time, too busy enjoying the sounds and sensations the three of them were creating. He was dragged back into awareness of his surroundings when Rhodey shifted his position, kneeling by Tony’s head, slightly. He could then tell that Rhodey had passed something to Pepper, but he had no idea what it was because his view was obstructed. The click of the cap to the bottle of lube was a giveaway, though.

A single slippery finger started exploring the sensitive skin behind his balls, before dipping lower to his hole. That must have been what Rhodey had whispered to her- putting her up this. Rhodey had always loved how responsive to ass play Tony was. There was nothing tentative about the finger- Pepper must have had some experience with this, and Tony was definitely going to have questions. Later. There were more important things to focus on right now. Like how if playing dirty was how his lovers wanted this to go, Tony would join in the games as well. 

Obviously Pepper had an advantage, in that one-and-done wasn’t an issue for her, but getting her to tap out due to oversensitivity was the next best thing. Tony was determined to be the ‘last man standing’, so to speak. His attention had slipped somewhat in the wake of Pepper’s exploration, so he scolded himself mentally to refocus.

For Rhodey, he would return the favour. It took some somewhat awkward movement for Tony to bring his hands into play, but the moan he got when he started playing with his hole meant it was definitely worth the effort. It wasn’t easy to coordinate the different actions between his two partners, but he managed to find a rhythm that worked. 

Focusing on their pleasure first had the added bonus of distracting him from his own, at least for long enough to bring them off before he came. Pepper reached her climax, for a second time, first, which was all it took for Rhodey to reach his as well. Rhodey flopped onto the bed beside Tony, and Pepper rolled to the other side of him. Her hand groped his thigh for a minute before finding its way to his cock. It was only due to pure stubbornness that Tony hadn’t come already, and now that he could declare himself the winner of their little game, it took no time at all for him to find his release. 

\---

The sun on his face was what woke Tony the next morning. That, and an insistently full bladder. He was loath to move an inch from where he was, however. Somehow, he had ended up as the little spoon of the three of them. Pepper was pressed close along his back, from shoulders to feet, with her arm hugging him close to her. Rhodey was presumably right behind her, because the hand resting on Tony’s hip was definitely Rhodey’s. 

It was a struggle to extricate himself from Pepper’s grip, she had latched on tight in her sleep. Not that Tony was complaining. Moving, however, brought with it an awareness of why he should have made the effort to shower last night, or at least grab a damp towel. 

He tended to vocalise his thoughts when he was half-asleep, and he must have done it now. 

“Next time,” Pepper mumbled into the pillow. His pillow. He’d been replaced as snuggling material by his own damn pillow. He couldn’t feel too outraged, though; he was just glad to hear there would be a next time. And maybe they could all share a shower afterwards, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is definitely not something I usually do, so please be kind in the comments.


End file.
